


The Truth

by FlipedoutPanda_67



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, lying is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipedoutPanda_67/pseuds/FlipedoutPanda_67
Summary: A poem inspired by someone who betrayed me.





	The Truth

Creeping, creaking, sneaking  
Hiding, running, lying  
It appears to be never ending 

Many times are spent dodging, deflecting, defending  
All to save your own hide  
Or do what you claim is supposedly right  
You tell a white lie  
From time to time  
You think everything is all right  
Until you're forced to lie once more

It is the most dangerous sport  
Many people partake in this game  
Every time played  
The stakes are raised 

Secrets will grow  
They'll consume your time  
Your energy  
Your relationships  
Until all that is left  
Is you living a sad treacherous life  
Trapped, tangled, and ensnared you will be  
Under your cross when it becomes to much to bare 

Then you'll attempt to dare and venture  
Dare and venture into an honest lifestyle  
All you'll have is your hope  
Hope you made the right choice  
Hope you decided in time  
In time to repair the deteriorating building  
The building that is your life


End file.
